fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler/Synopsis
History When he was just a babe, Kain (whose birthname was Calel) was kidnapped by usurpers to House Phoenix's rule and used as a means of leverage. Kain was under the impression that he was born in the districts outside the main part of Trivia, his surrogate mother was killed by bandits, he was put into an orphanage where he met Yuma who took him in as his brother, Kain was at the time unaware of Yuma's royal heritage and position in Trivia. He was later adopted by Trivia's benevolent royal family. He met and befriended Carsten Krieger, whom he would eventually join the military with. They later met Artemis Engel. In X775 Kain and Carsten and Artemis all applied to join the army. Though he was advised against joining because of his lack of magic and weak appearance, when they joined up Kain smashed every single physical test and did fairly well on the academic tests, though he obviously completely failed the magic tests. However after witnessing the dark and criminal nature of the corrupt higher ups in the military and royal family and failing to convince his best friends and adopted brother of this, he deserted the military and left the country to travel the world. Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Kain arrives through the smoke and carnage just as Ira prepares to finish off the battered and beaten team consisting of , , and and , who is attempting to shield his fallen comrades from harm. Appearing in front of Ira in a burst of inhuman speed, Kain punches Ira in the stomach sending him sprawling back, his victims eyes widening in shock as he coughs blood and his lower torso explodes. He desperately claws at the ground to prevent himself from being sent flying and after regenerating and voicing his immense disdain of humans, Ira increases his size four time over and attacks Kain before he can do anything more and while he is fawning over Frosch, sending him straight through the side of a mountain quite some distance away. He however returns in mere seconds with no visible wounds startling his opponent. Ira again appears in front of him and unleashes a tremendous volume of devastating punches upon Kain, who casually dodges and parry's very single one of his strikes with supreme confidence and ease. Completely unfazed Kain returns fire with his own chain of punches, ripping Beelzebub’s body to pieces too quickly for him to even react. Just as he begins to heal, Kain steps in and pivots before throwing his Ultra Punch, blasting his opponent’s remaining body into an innumerable amount of pieces, swiftly killing him. When the group of giants suddenly appear in the city, Kain immediately goes to confront them, decapitating the largest one (which he assumes to be the leader) with one punch and launching his severed head into the middle of the city in a show of supreme strength. He proceeds to attempt to kill the other giants in the group but is swatted out of the air and smashed into some houses by a massive armoured giant. He begins to get up but is grabbed by the giant and thrown into the ground again and then kicked and stomped on repeatedly. He is sent flying into the centre of the city, where he lands startling the Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel guilds, who are battling Levia. The armoured giant appears smashing through the city as the ground shakes with every step he takes. Levia goes to intercept him and is brutally smashed across the face by Brutus who then grabs his tail and hurls him into a row of buildings. Kain emerges from the rubble and fire clothed in just his baggy trousers and covered in cuts and burns. Brutus attempts to crush him with both his hands but Kain catches them and pulls him forward before he throws a punch to the body, the shockwave generated catches Brutus in the stomach breaking several of his ribs and sending him sliding across the ground as he claws at the ground to keep his footing. Kain kicks him in the face sending him rolling back, after quickly recovering Brutus stomps on the ground hard, ripping the earth to pieces and causing a fissure to open up, the mages all scatter and Brutus starts frantically punching the ground were Kain is standing, creating an even larger hole. Kain appears unscathed and leaps up into the sky and punches him across the face, causing his face to crumple up in pain as he falls back. Kain lands on the ground and vanishes in a blur of speed once more avoiding Brutus’s wild swings. He strikes Brutus with a devastating uppercut, lifting his body of the ground and pulling his head out of place, breaking his neck and killing him. His lifeless body crashes to the ground creating a large crater as Kain elegantly lands next to the dead body on his two feet. Kain turns around to see the looks of awe on the faces of all the mages, before turning around and casually running of to find something else to fight. In rebuttal Kain swiftly defeats Team Natsu